Rolf Jayson
"Even the tallest tree will fall to give way to the smallest sprouts to take it's place." Rolf Jayson is a Vice-Admiral in the Marines. He fights with a iron sword given to him by his mentor. The only known thing about his mentor is that he was a Vice Admiral and his last name is Jayson. After his blood parent's murder cover up of his mentor he officially change his last name to Jayson to honor his true parent. He is one of the youngest Marines in the corps and the youngest Admiral ever to be appointed. Nicknamed the Iron Hawk because of his sword and the skill he possesses with it. He has both Color of Arnaments and Observation Haki and is unknown if he has the Color of the Conqueror. Appearance Rolf has red hair and is well built. He has a lot of scars on his body because of kidnapping incident that happened when he was younger and from the training sessions with his mentor. His eyes can change from care free to serious in an instant and when he has a blank grim-like stare it is when he is at his strongest. Personality He is very well mannered and gentlemen like when talking to people and is uncomfortable in talking unformally with people. Because of his young age at such a high rank he has a hard time finding people to spend time with and is often seen as cold and detached by his peers. However to his crew he is beloved and is often viewed as a member of the family. When in battle his demeanor turns serious and is one of the best tactitians the Marines have. History Born in to a noble family, Rolf was kidnapped at an early age by a band of pirates. The demand for the return of this child was half the family's fortunes. Eventually when the Marines and Rolf's family were prepared to meet the demands a signal came in reporting that the ship of the kidnappers was in sight off the shore. In a rush the Marines sailed and met the ship only to find that it was sitting there without any movement. When they climbed on board they found Rolf bruised and bloodied and the dead bodies of all the pirates laying across the deck. The commanding officer quickly took Rolf to his parents and explained the situation. Disgusted by their son's actions they abandoned their son to the Marines. He was then moved to the Marine HQ to determine where he would go and what would be done with him. One of the Vice Admirals at that time took him in and treated him as a son. Raising him until he would be able to enlist in the Marines. He then gave him his sword. An iron blade that was said that rejected blood. Any liquid that would get on it would slide off of it smoothly. It was said to be as hard diamond and sharper then any other blade in the world. At the age of 14 Rolf entered the training academy and soon was seen to be the next prodigy of the Marines. He finished his training in only 4 months and took the title of Rear Admiral at the age of 23. When he walked into Sabaody Archipelago for the first time as Rear Admiral he appalled by the slavery that the Celestial Dragons and other nobles were partaking in. And in that Slave House he recognized a family. His family. His mother and father sitting there with a little girl that was no older then 12, happily engaging in a family conversation. But what he heard was not as pretty as the picture painted in the previous scene. Venom spewing from his mother and father's mouth about how fishmen were lower creatures, how the lower class were leeches born from the dirt they walked on, and how the Celestial Dragons were the saviors of the World. His father happened to glance over to where Rolf was sitting and instantly recognized him. The fame of being a prodigy did not even escape his father's eyes. His father walked over to him like he had raised him to where Rolf was now. He talked to him like an old family member. Rolf merely stared into his father's eyes and asked him if they have met before. His mother and father were flabbergasted at such a statement and claimed that they planned this out. That the reason he was in the Marines was because of them and their plans with the Marines. Rolf did not believe the lies his blood parents told him and denounced them as his patriarch and matriarch and walked out disgusted by the filth that avarice and previledge brought. He moved on but his parents had not. They had powerful friends and with the help of those friends they burned the village where his retired Vice Admiral mentor was living in. Allowing no escape the village vanished from the map in one day. In the soil written was "This is the price you must pay". The World Government labeled it as a forest fire that became to large to overcome. Enraged he officially changed his family name to Jayson, the one of his mentor, and said he would make the nobles pay one day. He charged into the Marine HQ on his 24th birthday with his letter of resignation but the Fleet Admiral would not accept it. Saying that he was to important let go and that a storm was brewing. Finally accepting that his revenge had to wait and abandoning his duty to the people would be the ultimate insult to his dead mentor he decided to stay in the Marines. The Fleet Admiral decided it was time for him to move to the ranks of Vice-Admiral after his accomplishments and his battle skills. He thanked the Fleet Admiral for the oppurtunity but the Fleet Admiral said "A thank you? No no you should be spitting on my grave. Many people won't be happy that I've made someone so young a Vice-Admiral. Watch your back son for I've painted the largest bullseye on it in the seas. And both ally and enemy will be aiming for it." Plot Marineford The Exalted Pirates and Temperance Pirates launch an assault on Marineford. Rolf is called back to Marineford for the oncoming war but still has business to take care of at Impel Down. Using a letter he forged claiming it was written by the Fleet Admiral, he frees one of Granulf Edelstein's former flagmen, Henrique Valentine The Mad Clown Prince. Rolf makes a deal with Valentine, that he will gain freedom in exchange for his loyalty to Rolf. Valentine accepts and Rolf's ship The Queen Tempest ''sails off for Marineford. Coming to the party late Rolf battles Chalice Meridan's cook and swordsmen Ikook Gud. The battle ends unfinished and Rolf checks up on the Fleet Admiral. Powers and Abilities Abilities Rolf uses an one sword style which involves many quick counters coupled with powerful slashes. He learned it from his deceased mentor. It is focused on transitioning from an inpenetrable defense immediatly to an all out offensive. '''Ability': One Sword Style: Kurogane Taka *'Sub Ability: '''Hawkeye *A counter that involves very precise movements aiming for a specific/vital spot of the body usually heavily guarded by armor. Rolf uses the least amount of energy possible and flicks the enemy's weapon out of his or her's hand and then with great force stabs the enemy. *'Sub Ability': The Crushing Talon *A crushing swing of his blade that sends a powerful shockwave through the air slicing whoever it hits. *'Sub Ability: The Hawk's Rage *A deadly swing that forces an impact so great the opposing weapon is almost destroyed immediatly if they guard a millisecond late. It causes great strain on Rolf's body if overrused so he saves it for his strongest oppenents. *'Sub Ability: '''Rodent Trap *Rolf will feint and lure his oppenent in. If his oppenent does not escape in time Rolf will swing his sword in a circular motion killing all in his range. *'Sub Ability: '''Hunter's Intuition *A counter that Rolf performs when an enemy attacks from behind. Rolf will slip his blade underneath his oppenents either flipping the sword out of their hands or cutting his oppenent's hands off depending whether the person has a guard on his/her sword or not. He then swings his blade for the killing blow. '''Skill: Elite Martial Arts Training *'Detailed Specification': Rolf is extremely agile being able to change the direction he is jumping in mid air and can hold his own even without his sword against strong oppenents. He is an excellent swimmer and knows all the weak points of the body. Skill: Haki (Arnaments and Observation) Rolf is extremely skilled in the Color of Observation being able to see most moves coming at him. He can control his Color of Arnaments enough to hit a logia user but it still needs more work. Trivia Made by Myman He has a little sister he has never met but has seen once when he visited the Slave House. She has reddish auburn hair and a gentle face. He detests Celestial Dragons and has made it clear to the Fleet Admiral if he is sent to protect one of them that he might be the one who kills the Dragon instead of the person who attacked the Celestial Dragon. He has garnered more enemies then friends because many veterans feel that he should not be a Vice-Admiral at such a young age and many of those near his age fear or worship him. Quotes "I have only one father. One family." "Gods are more fragile then humans. All people need to do is stop believing and they will turn out to be weaker then mortals." "How can we fight evil if evil breeds in the top of our government?" "Cowards exist everywhere. A king will beg for his own survival even if it meant his family died in his stead." Category:Marine Category:Character Category:Male